Real or Not Real?
by Alexxis T. Swan
Summary: Yoruichi Shinon was arguably the strongest female fighter outside of Soul Society at the moment. He loved to break people, to see what made them tick. The temptation was too much to resist.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or the Hunger Games from which I borrowed the title (or even Prince of Persia from which I borrowed one line). If I did, I doubt I would have created Aizen (and Mockingjay wouldn't be that way). He scared me.

**Author's Note:** I was in the mood to write. I thought of the ballroom scene in Van Helsing. It inspired this (I guess phantom of the opera vaguely influenced it). The pairing randomly came to me. I checked and there was only three other fanfics out there with them. That made up my mind. Here's to the most terrifying bad guy and awesomest heroine in bleach!

**Pairing: **Yoruichi x Aizen

**Setting**: Doesn't follow canon exactly but happens after Orihime is kidnapped and before anyone goes after her. It might be OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Real or Not Real?<strong>

**~.~**

The night was young and music flowed endlessly as couples danced across the outstretching floor of the grand ballroom, gowns swishing, heels clicking. Others mingled, glasses of wine or flutes of champagne adorning one of their manicured hands, extravagant masks covering their faces, and their very laughter elegant in nature. Only the elite members of society were in attendance, only those worthy could take part in this glorious night.

In the heart of the dance floor, one could find the cream of the crop and in their steps there'd be grace, passion and power. It was here that you could find the most unique duo among them all.

She wore a skin-fitting electric blue halter with a slit on the left leg all the way to her hip, standing out against the layered ball gowns that surrounded her. A Venetian mask decorated the area around her cat-like eyes and her ponytail couldn't stop swaying as she was twirled around effortlessly by a man with slightly tussled, copper hair who led the dance. He donned a striking black suit and a simpler black mask covered the right half of his face, leaving his right eye and mouth exposed.

"Having fun my dear?"

His companion tried to answer but couldn't seem to open her mouth, all that could heard were hummed exclamations. Neither of them faltered in their movements however.

"Well I guess it's no fun if you can't speak, though I do warn you. We are surrounded by unsuspecting humans. Try not to make a scene."

She took in a breath from her mouth once she was able to open it and focused on breathing for a few seconds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Aizen?"

"You sure do cut to the chase, pun intended. I for one am enjoying myself; it is a party you know."

She wanted to close her eyes in frustration but couldn't. Whatever he was doing to her was extensive to the point that she couldn't even choose where to look. Her sight was fixed on his face, on those enigmatic eyes.

"Give me my body back."

"So you can flash your way out of here? I don't think so."

She stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking, analyzing the situation.

"Kido? Or illusion?"

"Or both? Relax, enjoy the night, I'm not here to do any harm."

She scoffed at that. "A psychotic megalomaniac is controlling me like a puppet on strings. Of course I shouldn't mind much."

He spun her into him so her bare back was against his chest. "Feisty. Just like I remembered."

"When I get out of this I'll m−"

"Careful, princess. If you're not going to play nice, I might not let you out of your cage."

He spun her out and dipped her back as the song came to an end.

"I want a drink."

"Yes that will surely give you more focus to try to break my hold."

He pulled her back up and there was a pause before the next song began.

"My feet hurt."

"You have the most enduring and powerful feet of all the shinigami I've ever known. I'm sure they could easily dance all night."

The next song began but this one was considerably slower. He pulled her in until her body was nearly pressed against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord. She decided to try a new tactic.

"So what are we doing?"

"Taking a break. You looked stressed; I see your arm has recovered."

She didn't think the enemy had noticed her injury. That other arrancar was quite observant though.

"And your leg as well." His hand moved to her left leg and idly traced the tattoo there, moving uncomfortably towards her inner thigh.

"Shouldn't you be sitting on a throne somewhere?"

"I'll admit I do get bored sometimes with no one to say anything even remotely challenging me. Fear does command respect but it also commands silence."

He withdrew his hand to place it back on her hips.

"What do you want?"

"Such a boring question. You can do better than that."

She was getting fed up of this.

"You're wasting my time!"

"Nonsense! We have all the time in the world."

She sighed.

"Give it back to me and I won't leave."

"Now how can I trust you? But I suppose you could ask me the same thing. Fine, swear on Kisuke's life."

Her eyes would've widened if she'd had control over them.

"I swear on his life."

She could feel her body again, not that she couldn't feel it before but it no longer felt foreign. Her feet hesitated though, as she hadn't been paying attention to any of the movements she had been making before. He brought her in closer to correct her footwork.

"Ironic isn't it? In the past you were stronger than me, and you had far more titles."

"Please, no need to humor me. I'm well aware now you were concealing your abilities."

"Come now, there must've been a point when you were stronger. Now the tables have turned."

"I should have seen it. We were all such fools, or perhaps you were just too good at deceit."

He cocked his head to the side.

"And here I was thinking you would never admit weakness. I stand corrected."

"I'm a humble woman. I do not fear weakness, I overcome it."

His hand reached up to stroke her cheek and he looked curiously into her eyes. She held his gaze, lifting her chin. It was different now that she had a choice.

"You think you- or anyone else -can defeat me?"

"It's difficult, not impossible. Believe what you will, you are not a God. Not yet at least."

He chuckled and withdrew his hand.

"I love your frankness. Do you want to know what I'm going to do next?"

"I'd rather you surprise me."

The music ceased again. She decided it was worth another try.

"Now how about that drink?"

"I told you before it won't help."

She sighed.

"Let's just get out of here, I want some fresh air."

He was silent. Then he offered her his arm and she took it, keeping up with the gestures so as to not seem out of place. Last thing she needed was more attention. She hadn't figured out if the entire setting was an illusion yet. One thing was for sure; her movements weren't being relayed to her body in reality if this was a fake world. The place she was last in didn't allow for such movement and someone would have seen her by now. Maybe it was dream that he was controlling somehow.

They stepped out into a balcony that overlooked the countryside. It was a picturesque view of hills, a valley, a river, small settlements, distant mansions, green fields and peculiar trees. The manor they were in was on the side of a mountain.

"So where is this?"

"Mount Ephraim."

"And that is in?"

"Israel."

She leaned against the metal railing, relaxing her posture for the first time.

"I didn't know you were into high society functions."

"Oh no usually I find them rather boring."

She pushed herself up so she could sit on the thin metal rod, using her hands to balance herself.

"Why am I here?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to know."

"I do not know why you can not accept that I merely wish to have your company."

"We both know that's bullshit. This is about him isn't it?"

He stayed silent.

"Either tell me or let me leave."

"You're in no position to make ultimatums Yoruichi."

Finally the mask was beginning to crack, his playful tone lost. He was showing his true self.

His hand closed around her neck and he leaned into her face.

"Leave. If you think you can. You'll never get away from me."

She grinned and he loosened his grip around her neck.

"Oh I know how to get out of here alright."

She removed her hands and leaned back, letting gravity do the work. She flipped backward agilely and plummeted towards the ground head first, counting the seconds to impact.

….

3

…

2

..

1

.

Smack! Well that's what should have happened. Instead she felt her body jerk upright and her eyes flew open to find herself in her bedroom which would be relieving if it weren't for one thing. Aizen was still in front of her, his appearance back to its usual self.

What worried her most was not her state of undress with just the sheets covering her chest, she barely minded that, but the man who was fast asleep besides her. How was their enemy even here? What happened to the barriers? He could kill them defenseless this instant. And what would she tell Kisuke if he woke up right now?

"I told you that you couldn't escape me. I am impressed though, not many would risk true death on a hunch."

"I trusted my logic. Besides, I am not afraid of death."

It turned out that was the wrong thing to say. He walked calmly towards her.

"You might not be afraid of death, you were once a death god yourself after all. But there _are_ things you're afraid of. Me killing him for instance. Me taking you alive. Me destroying everything you care about. Funny isn't it? I'm at the center of every single one of your fears."

He was before her now, holding her chin in his hand as she looked him in the eyes. She refused to back down. Not if it meant he would do those things if she let him know he was right. Even if she denied it, he might do them to prove her wrong. It was lose-lose situation.

"I thought you might be different. I guess you proved me wrong again."

"I don't fear you. I fear what you're capable of doing."

"With good reason darling. Here's what I'm going to do- I'll get rid of those fears for you."

He kissed her. She did not see that coming. His mouth came down upon hers suddenly and possessively, ravaging her with dark hunger. She couldn't react, couldn't afford to. Right then she could not risk his anger, not when it was Kisuke's life on the line. She didn't like letting him violate her but forced herself to stay still. He pulled away, though his hand seemed reluctant to be withdrawn. She wondered what else she might have allowed him in that moment. Would she have stopped him if he pulled down the sheets and touched her intimate parts? She wasn't sure, she hoped that she would have.

His eyes flickered to Kisuke and before returning to her as he stepped backwards into the shadows. Only his eyes were visible as he said his final words.

"I'll make them into reality so you won't have to fear it."

And then he was gone. She couldn't move.

Kisuke stirred _then_, almost comic in timing. He yawned. "What time is it?"

"Umm I don't know." She managed, her voice a little shaky.

"Well its still dar− hey what's wrong?"

She lied back down and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her head in nook of his neck.

"Just a nightmare."

_Oh I wish._

"Do you want to talk about it? I have experience with those and I find talking helps make them seem less real."

_But this one was real._

"No it's okay. It's over now. Go back to sleep."

_Except that it's not over, not until Aizen's dead._

"Alright."

She closed her eyes as well but she couldn't sleep that night.

**_You'll never get away from me._**

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>In case anyone noticed, during the dream there are only words and actions, that's on purpose.<strong>

**I know this pairing isn't very orthodox but I'd love to hear your thoughts. Review please!**

_~Alexxis T. Swan_


End file.
